


A Different Kingdom

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: A Different Story [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), The Last Story (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Escape the Night Season 4 Spoilers, Escape the Night Spoilers, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Post-Escape The Night Season 4, Post-Game(s), References to Illness, Romance, Scars, The Last Story spoilers, or at least as domestic as it gets when you have the sorceress and arganan involved XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Sequel to "A Different Sorceress." The Sorceress adjusts to living in Lazulis Island, continues her relationship with the former Count, and learns that though things may be different, there are things that are also the same.





	A Different Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I don't own Escape The Night or The Last Story!
> 
> Warning: takes place post-"A Different Sorceress" and contains major spoilers for Escape The Night Seasons 2 and 4, as well as The Last Story (especially for what we know of Arganan's backstory from his in-game actions, dialogue and his diary from the game's Epilogue). Takes place post-game for The Last Story, and post-Season 4 for Escape The Night.

The Sorceress isn't sure what to think of her new situation. It's been a week since they came back to life, after all, and many things happened within that time.

She and Arganan live in separate rooms in Lazulis Castle, both of them very much alive. Calista, Arganan's niece, was reluctant at first when she heard their story of meeting in Purgatory, defending other fellow dead people and defeating the Collector. After more discussion, they all came to an agreement: Arganan and the Sorceress would live in the castle, work with Zael and the others to help reshape Lazulis' military. Given the past knights that deserted during the war against the Gurak Continent, as well as the Lazulis Cannon no longer functioning due to the Outsider being returned to space, they _really_ need some new military assets. Lazulis was known as the 'sword of the Empire,' after all. They have a reputation to uphold, and Zael being the savior of Lazulis Island can only go on for so long.

The Sorceress figures she might as well stay in Calista and Zael's good graces and work with them. She knew Arganan warned her, prior to them coming to Lazulis, that they wouldn't necessarily be ruling the place. And she still remembers what he told her once, back in the Museum of the Dead: You had to let people live, give them hope, and at least sound reasonable. So far, that seemed to help a lot here.

One day, only a few days into staying at the castle, she opens the door to her room and finds something different than the usual. It was decent room, with a comfy bed, a writing desk, dresser drawers and even a closet, with a mirror nearby to inspect one's appearance. But what was new in it was a black feather accompanied with a rose on top of her desk. There's also a letter beside it, with the wax seal of House Arganan on it. She opens it, and reads the contents:

"_Saw this in Artisan's Way and thought of you. I know it's not much of a decoration, but it's a start. I hope you like it."_

Arganan's signature is at the bottom. She touches the rose, and realizes it's not a real rose, but rather one cleverly crafted from wood, and painted, to resemble one. She leaves it on her desk for display, for now. She'll find a better place to put it later.

At least he has some idea of what she likes. That's a good start, she supposes.

* * *

She spends her next few days assessing the military wing and its damages: There are several cannons that need fixing, the troops suffer from a shortage of knights and mages. The magic system here works differently than what she knows; there_ aren't_ any human sacrifices to get magical objects, and spells cast normally appear in circles, not straight rays of light. Even when _she_ casts a spell or two, she realizes that it also appears as a circle unless it's a 'Silence' spell, which appears glowing white around people's heads. She guesses that's probably an effect from having Atar's power within her, given that the Outsider's power did reside in this world for some time.

When she's not in the military wing trying to see what needs to be fixed and trying to figure out _how_ it can be fixed, she's in the library, reading the books, learning of Lazulis' history with the Gurak that they recently signed a peace treaty with. The Gurak have had one King so far, Zangurak, and are still in process of choosing another. However, Zesha, one of Zangurak's right-hand men, is a strong candidate for a new King. There are still some tensions that need smoothing out among the Gurak and humans, given their past history, and the Sorceress doubts it'll end too soon.

Six days into staying at the castle, she has a meeting with Zael, Calista, and the current head of the knights as well as Arganan, where she points out all the flaws. She asks how soon mages can be trained, if any knights can be brought in from the Empire's mainland to reinforce Lazulis' military. Turns out that mages' training can take a long time, and that there _are _knights on the way, but they're not coming for another two weeks.

"Can't they train them faster?" She hisses.

Arganan gently places a hand on her shoulder, a silent reminder to not stab everyone out of annoyance. "Apparently not. And I doubt there's any way to speed it up."

* * *

She's soon measured and given new clothes; the Sorceress requests all the dark colours that she can get. She immediately rejects anything that's pink or too close to it, because that reminds her of Riley, the _good _side that _killed _her. However, she's perfectly content with red. Dark green and blue, too, to bring out her eyes. The tailors that measure her fear getting their faces scratched at by her hands. She also complains in length about her new clothes, particularly their _construction_ of them. She is not one that wants many boatnecks or, Cursed God forbid, _square _necklines. The Sorceress does not want anything with square necklines, unlike Countess Calista Arganan or other court ladies.

Arganan also agrees with her outlook on the square necks. He prefers the v-necks, and she can understand why he finds it appealing, but they end up settling for dresses and outfits with a variety of necklines (with _some_ v-necks of varying lengths, thank you). The Sorceress also requests some of the armor that's sold in Lazulis, having heard that there are some lightweight ones, and she gets black Stealth Armor and Greaves. She rejects the corsets the tailors try putting on her, and insists on doing her own makeup. This results in many visitors to Lazulis Castle staring in her direction and giving her attention to an extent. (She probably punched one or two people that stared at her for too long. She doesn't care about the crowd around her gasping as she does so.)

Many are also surprised to find the former Count alive, on top of the Sorceress being around, so Zael and Calista make a cover story for how the former Count is alive and why the Sorceress is here: Arganan was believed to be dead, but was later revealed to have survived, just simply being missing in action due to all the chaos of the final battle against the Gurak. The Sorceress, shipwrecked from a storm that she alone survived, found him injured, healed him, and brought him back to Lazulis. Calista saw her talent for magic and as thanks for helping her uncle be safe, allowed her to stay in the Castle and work here.

"You need a new change of clothes, too." The Sorceress speaks as Arganan admires her new attire, and he stares at her. She huffs, takes him by the hand. "You're not the Count of Lazulis anymore. And I'm sure you'd like to wear a new suit, too."

"I suppose it's fair. I'd like to wear something I didn't die in for once." He muses, but his smile is strained.

The Sorceress opens up a nearby drawer, frowns. "How many silk scarves do you—there's not even any hint of colour in them? We should burn them all."

"Please don't get rid of those." He mutters as he walks over. "I need them."

She arches a brow as she looks at him, looks him up and down. "During the spring? On a_ temperate_ island, warmer than the rest of the Empire's mainland?"

He pauses, looks her up and down in response, then sighs. "I've told you that I lost my limbs. But there were other things, too."

He reaches up with both arms and removes the eyepatch, and then the scarf. Scars, large and small, crooked and straight, cover the entire left side of his face and a good portion of his neck. The scars creep underneath the collar of his shirt, and the Sorceress suspects there must be more than the ones she sees right now.

"I caught a rare disease, prior to being Count." He explains. "I survived, but…I lost my left eye, my left arm, and lower left leg. My entire left side is covered in scars, too."

She raises a hand to touch the scarred side of his face. The area where an eye should be is just…gone, as he says. "Are they sensitive?"

He nods. "A little bit."

She traces a few of the scars carefully with her fingers. She feels him near-shudder but stop himself, instead taking a deep breath and relaxing into her touch.

"After all this," He gestured to himself, "I later…became Count, after my older brother's death."

She hums briefly, taking that into account. She did remember reading about that part on the plaques in the Museum of the Dead, when she met him in the Lazulis Exhibit. "Poisoning."

"Exactly." He breathed.

"Do you regret it?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I loved the power it got me, but I hurt my niece so much from then on."

She then pokes his cheek briefly. "You ruminate too much."

"Perhaps I do." He murmured, before she spoke again, lowering her hand to his chin, holding it, then letting go to rest her hand over his chest, just below his neck.

"I think you can keep the scarves, if that's more comfortable. But we really should get you a better variety. At least some more colour."

He can't help but chuckle. "Yes. _That _would be rather nice."

Arganan does get a new array of outfits; some shirts and trousers that are equally as ornate as some of the Sorceress' outfits, but also functional enough to mostly blend in with Lazulis City's citizens, should he and her go outside the castle. He's glad that, as a former Count, he doesn't _have _to dress so fancy anymore, and the Sorceress is glad that she persuaded him to get some new clothes.

* * *

The Sorceress sits in the library and reads. She overhears little children from the second floor discussing in low voices (or as low as they can, they're kids) about magic.

"I don't wanna study any more for today!" She hears one of the kids groan. "Why don't we read Arganan and the Sorceress?"

"The books," Another child asks, "Or the people?"

The Sorceress suddenly wonders if the children have spied on her and Arganan. Given how they came to Lazulis in the first place, she wouldn't be surprised if these little ones were curious about her being here for sure.

"The people, dummy! We know all about the books!"

She got up from her chair, putting the book she read on Lazulis City's Arena aside on the table. She took a few steps towards the ladder leading upstairs, climbing up carefully. Thankfully, today was one of the days she didn't wear a gown, so there were no worries about getting caught on the ladder.

"What about the two?" Another voice spoke up, but the Sorceress realized it was a person older than the kids. He sounded young, but definitely a man compared to the children. "They're here. They're back. They're working at the castle. Not really worth looking into."

The Sorceress got to the very top of the ladder, straightening herself before looking to the group speaking. "And what is it about me and the former Count that you'd like to know?"

There were two children at a table, both dressed in the familiar robes belonging to mages-in-training, or at least that was what the Sorceress understood. The third person with them was indeed a young man, with an eyepatch covering one of his eyes, and his silver hair tied back in some sort of ponytail. He looked up at the Sorceress, staring.

"Have you heard us the whole time?" He asked.

The Sorceress nodded, raised an eyebrow. "In fact, yes. If you want to gossip about me and Arganan, you ought to do it quieter, at least."

"Whoaa." One of the children stares up at the Sorceress. "You're so _tall."_

Tall? Not even scary? She's not sure what to think about it.

"See?" The eyepatching-wearing young man spoke, looking towards the kids. "Told you it was a bad idea to look into them."

"Who are you?" The Sorceress asks. This man and the children piques her interest. The children look so pure and tiny that they remind her of mini-Rileys. The young man's way of speaking makes her wonder if Arganan was like that when he was the Count; direct and attempting to be all-knowing.

"I'm Yurick." He responds. He looks to the kids. "And that's Dinah and Dinis. They're two of the mages-in-training I'm tutoring. Speaking of those two…" He looked to Dinah and Dinis. "How about we take a break? Come back in fifteen minutes?"

"Okay, Mr. Yurick!" Dinah and Dinis ran off, just before the Sorceress spoke again.

"You teach magic."

"Yes." He looked her in the eye. "I've heard of your abilities. I imagine you know a lot, as well."

"I actually need to learn more about how the magic system works here. It's different from what I know." She sits down in a chair opposite him, maintaining her gaze. "You could be useful."

"And what do I get back?"

The Sorceress glared at him, one of her hands palming the knife she hid in a sheath attached to her belt. "How about me not killing you in the near future?"

He dared to glare right back at her. "You know you'll be in deep shit if you go around murdering people because you can't get what you want, right?"

She hissed. "Touché." A sigh escaped her. She really couldn't stab anyone around here, could she? "Alright, alright…what if I let you have a firsthand peek at Atar's power?"

"Atar?" Yurick stared at her. "That's the guardian for what was the Gurak Continent's half of the Outsider."

"Yes. And I obtained its power during my time in the Museum of the Dead. There was a whole exhibit centered around Lazulis." She didn't have to tell him that was how she met Arganan in the first place. "I need to learn more about the new abilities I have."

"Not with the kids around, we can't." Yurick looked in the direction where the kids went, and then looked towards her. "There's a few books on the Outsider's power in the library. Mirania would know more about how it works, and she probably knows more about Atar than I do. Go ask her."

"And where might she be?"

He groaned. "I don't constantly keep track of her like a hound. You find her yourself."

The Sorceress knew she couldn't do much about it, and though she wanted to stab Yurick, she doubted that was a good idea in case the kids came back. With a sigh, she let him be before going to find all the books herself.

* * *

She found copies of _Arganan and the Sorceress,_ the same books that she read back in the Lazulis Exhibit, and she'd heard of what Zael could do with the Outsider's power. She hadn't heard much about what Zangurak used to do, and didn't have much of a chance since he was already dead, so she hoped something about Atar would come up.

After several more books, there was…surprisingly, nothing much. She did, however, find Mirania, who was eating a muffin.

"I don't think food was allowed in the library."

The raven-haired woman looked up from her finished muffin to see the Sorceress, swallowing before speaking. "It's not. But Dinah was so sweet to share one with me, and it looked really delicious. It tastes as good as it looks!"

"One of the children?" The Sorceress observes Mirania. She looks like a soft, gentle person, and reminds her slightly of one Rosanna Pansino except much calmer. Yes, she seems like the type that would get along with children. "Yurick told me that you previously conducted research on the Outsider. I was wondering if you could provide me with any information about Atar."

The nature mage hummed, before a sigh escaped her.

"To be honest…I didn't specifically look into just Mitra or Atar when doing my research. It was on the Outsider as a whole. The reason I investigated the Outsider in the first place was because, during the time when Lazulis warred with the Gurak, General Asthar and I were working together to find out about the dying lands. We realized the Outsider was connected to the lands dying, but we didn't find out too much about Atar in the process."

The Sorceress recalled hearing of Atar being from the Gurak Continent's half of the Outsider. "Is there anyone close to the Gurak King that would be…willing, to share that information? Zangurak had Atar's power before, if I'm not mistaken."

Mirania swallowed. "I do know of someone, but…I think that might be complicated."

"And why might that be?"

"We killed his brother during our war with the Gurak."

Well then. That might be out of the question.

"It might be worth trying." She pushed. "I'm sure he'd be interested in knowing of another that now has the same power as Zangurak."

"The Outsider's power works differently for every person." Mirania managed. "I don't know how it will work for you."

The Sorceress found herself grinning.

"Well, we'll just have to find out then, won't we?"

* * *

"When you said you wanted to take to an outing, you did not mention that we were going to the Arena."

The Sorceress huffed as she looked to Arganan. She'd brought him along, mainly because 1. He's the only company she can fully tolerate with her still, right now and 2. He had powers of the Outsider like she did now, and if she was going to test them out, he might as well do the same. "This is a chance to observe our own abilities closely. Mirania said the Outsider's powers worked differently for each person."

"But we already demonstrated use of our powers in the Museum of the Dead." Arganan pointed out.

"We were also just beginners. Also, our spells did not turn into _circles_ at the time."

"Wait, they _what?"_

She raised an eyebrow. "Our coming back to life and going to Lazulis affected the way our magic is cast, and we've barely used it since coming back to life. We need to try this out."

Arganan sighs, but then finally nods. "Just promise you're not going to get yourself killed, alright?"

She can't help but grin toothily at him. "I think it's _you_ that should be more worried about yourself."

"You know what I mean. Knowledge is power, but you can't just take it all at once. That's literally how I died!"

"That's not literally how I died."

"Okay. Fair. But at least let's _try_ not to die a second time, alright?"

"Agreed."

"And I get to take you to Artisan's Way for dinner afterwards."

"What?"

She saw his face borderline-flushing pink. "You haven't been there yet, as far as I'm aware. And they do have some nice little places to eat and drink. It's literally a couple steps away from the Arena. It could work."

"Well…" She did consider the offer for a moment. Dinner did sound nice. A nice place to relax and eat. "Very well. That's a plan I agree with."

They fight in the Arena. Streaks of red and blue magic light up the rooms, and leave everyone spectating in awe. Heck, even some people betting on their win were nice enough to give them a share of the spoilers afterwards, and it's more than enough to cover dinner.

However, they learn the following: The Outsider's power works differently depending on the person.

Arganan recalls, to the Sorceress, that Zael's use of the power focused on luring enemies close to him so his friends wouldn't get cornered, and that he could slow down the enemy and protect his friends. Zangurak's use of the Outsider focused on the offensive, on weakening the enemy to take them down faster. In contrast with these two, the Sorceress' powers seem to emphasize powering herself up for a short amount of time, giving herself increased strength to quickly take out the enemy. Arganan focuses on bolstering the defenses of himself and any allies with him instead.

Interesting abilities, but the Sorceress is sure that they can make it work.

* * *

Unfortunately, by the time they got to Artisan's Way for dinner, all the restaurants had filled seats, leading Arganan and the Sorceress to….go to a tavern.

Not the best place for dinner, but they'll take it. They were hungry. As they sit down at a table.

"Excuse me, miss?" The Sorceress looks up and sees a red-haired woman approaching, wearing a hairband to keep her face uncovered. "You alright? You look like you could use a drink."

"Mm." The Sorceress pauses, looks her in the eyes. "I think I'll have one, in fact. I'd like the strongest you have to offer."

"Coming right up!"

She's served a large flagon of beer, and the Sorceress chugs it down. It's bitter and she chokes a little at how it burns the back of her throat, but she eventually drinks it all in one go.

"Bloody hell, Syrenne!" He hears a man speak to her right. "She drinks faster than you!"

The Sorceress turns to see a blond man and a red-haired woman sitting together, the two presumably in the middle of their own meals when both of them suddenly stop conversing and stare at Arganan and the Sorceress.

The Sorceress glares at them. She hears Arganan groan, and she looks to him. "Do you recognize them?"

"They used to work for me." That's all she heard from him. "And then they didn't."

"Traitors?"

"More like left me to die after I attempted using the Outsider's power for myself, but sure. Close enough."

The Sorceress found it somewhat amusing how Arganan was so nonchalant about the whole thing, now. It was like as if he and her died a week ago (though it was probably longer than a week, honestly) and they're chatting about it, as if they're old friends.

Except they _haven't_ known each other for years. They only met each other one night in the afterlife, grew close after several hours through said night, and then he asked her to come back to Lazulis with him when the chance to live again presented itself to them.

The Sorceress chugs the rest of her alcohol as it dawns on her, ignoring Lowell and Syrenne's side conversations.

* * *

"You like this, don't you?"

Arganan was just about to give her a bracelet, something that would match her eyes, he told her, before he stared at her. "What?"

She gave him a look. "Don't play dumb. You like this," She gestured between herself and him, _"romancing_ me."

He stares at her, blinking once with his one eye. "Do you not enjoy it?"

"I do," She reassured him, and he saw relief flicker in his gaze. "I'm just surprised at how sappy you are. I never thought you would be."

"It's not everyday I court the most powerful woman I've met in my life. Or is it afterlife, given that's how we met?" He chuckles, and there's something oddly adorable about that. She quickly snaps herself out of that, figuring that his sappiness is rubbing off on her.

"The most powerful," She echoes, and she looks him in the eye. She does feel powerful by herself, and just as much beside him.

"And what do you think of me?" He asks, and she needs a moment to let the question sink in.

"When we first met, I saw you as a convenient ally. Kill you once you got too annoying or in the way."

"And now?"

"A _valuable_ ally. Both fiercer and sappier than expected." She smiles, and lifts a hand to touch his cheek. "I didn't think I'd like someone like you so much."

"And yet you do."

"You're right." She kisses his cheek. "I do."

* * *

The Sorceress' room is looking much better now. Over the next several days, she finds things from Artisan's Way to furnish her room and make it more fitting for her. Some dark red and black bedsheets, some gold accents to light up the room, and even a nice painting. She considers commissioning a self-portrait, but then again it might be odd to have that in her own room. It would be nice to have one in the future, though.

Sometimes she sleeps well. Sometimes she doesn't, waking up to memories of her own demise, putting a hand to her throat where Riley slit it open.

Sometimes she ends up sleeping in Arganan's room. The first time was purely accident. They both got tired and fell asleep after much conversation. The next few times had Arganan going to her room because he had nightmares of his own demise and he didn't know what else to do.

They make it work. They're sound sleepers. They just have to make sure no one spots one of them creeping back to their room from the other's own in the morning, because that would get awkward to hear about over breakfast. But it's nice; waking up and seeing each other in the morning becomes something the Sorceress likes. She likes how peaceful he is just as much as she likes hearing his sassy, witty remarks.

* * *

Calista speaks with the Sorceress about three weeks into her and Arganan being alive.

"I don't think I've seen my Uncle be so…happy, before."

"Really?" The Sorceress stares at her for a moment. "Not even for a moment, before he died?"

"I mean, it's one thing when he was gloating about his power, or if his plans went through as he hoped." Calista swallows, pushes a few silver bangs out of her face as she looks up at her (the Sorceress finds it amusing that the Countess of Lazulis is shorter than her). "But it's another to see him so genuinely happy. He didn't have anyone prior to his death. No friends or loved ones."

The Sorceress raises an eyebrow, stays silent. She sees Calista sigh.

"He told me that you know what he did to me. But to be honest…I never really tried talking to him, either."

"Well," The Sorceress points out, "There's your chance, isn't it? He's alive again. You're still alive. You're living in this castle with him, so why not try again?"

The next thing the Sorceress knows, hours later, she walks in on Arganan and Calista hugging it out as uncle and niece. The Sorceress has a feeling she had a hand in this, but she just watches them quietly. _This must be what a family is like,_ she thinks, and then it suddenly dawns on her that she might have, accidentally, made herself Calista's unofficial aunt figure.

Well. That's going to be interesting, isn't it?

* * *

Day by day, they settle into a sort of routine.

Next thing they know, it's at least a month into living at Lazulis and being alive in general.

Sir Therius comes to visit, having brought several newly-trained knights to serve at Lazulis Island. The Sorceress finds him odd, being dressed in all white. He's certainly a contrast to the Black Knight back in the Museum of the Dead; formal but almost _too_ much so. He seems like a decent sort, but then she gets a question from him; it's clear from that one question that he must've heard about the Museum of the Dead (probably from Arganan, Zael or Calista).

"Did you ever meet General Asthar?"

The Sorceress recalls the plaques in the Lazulis Exhibit, recalls the empty glass case entitled "The Atoner," along with the little image showing Asthar dying in Zael's arms.

"I never met him personally." She answers. "I know of him through the exhibit they had about Lazulis in the Museum of the Dead, and what Arganan told me of him."

"He was my mentor." Therius looks like he might break a bit. "He was the one that made me the man I am today. I don't know where he might be, but…I hope he's doing better now."

The Sorceress could only nod. It wasn't easy getting out of Purgatory. "If it helps, I think he is."

She sees Arganan smiling, faintly, from the corner of her eye, and the Sorceress recalls what he told her; that giving people hope was an essential part of being a ruler. Also, for gaining allies. It would be useful to have Therius on her side, she thinks.

Before either of them can speak again, however, word goes through the castle that three strangers suddenly appeared in the Ballroom. On instinct, Therius goes to check it out, and Arganan and the Sorceress follow him.

* * *

Three people stand in Lazulis Castle's Ballroom. Two of them are easily recognizable by the Sorceress; Jael and Ryu from the Society Against Evil, both dressed in their usual leather get-up. The third is also dressed in a leather jacket from the Society Against Evil, but it takes the Sorceress and Arganan a moment to realize that the young man changed his hair and he isn't wearing spectacles this time.

"Joey Graceffa," The Sorceress hears Arganan groan, "What in the bloody hell are you _doing_ here?"

The Sorceress has a feeling that things will get interesting. She simply waves at them. Therius turns to stare between her and Arganan, and the trio of newcomers.

"Do you know them?"

"We met them in Purgatory." The Sorceress responds without a moment's hesitation. "And I killed one of them long before then."

"What?"

Arganan can only chuckle as Joey makes a face. "It's a long story."

Thankfully, Arganan and the Sorceress both know they have the time to tell such stories…after they see what shenanigans Joey brings with him. That man seems to have a lot of death-related things going on with him, and if it's going to make things at Lazulis more interesting for both of them (and give the Sorceress more chances to stab things without the risk of bad consequences for her), they might just join up.

Things are different, now. She's in a different kingdom, with different people, but if there is anything that is the same, it's the life-and-death situations they keep getting into. She has Atar's power. She has Arganan by her side. She has a nice place to live, something to do.

She could get used to this. It might be a different kingdom, and one she can't personally rule, but at least she has someone and something to live for. Might as well make the best of it.


End file.
